1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps, and more particularly to an LED lamp having enhanced waterproofing.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are well known solid state light sources, in which current in a forward direction at a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and cavities generate light. LEDs provide advantages of resistance to shock and practically limitless lifetime under specific conditions. When deployed in a lamp, LEDs offer a cost-effective yet high quality alternative to incandescent and fluorescent fixtures.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs, most driven at the same time, which results in a rapid rise in operating temperature. Generally, since the lamps lack effective heat dissipation capability, operation can cause instability. Consequently, the LED lamp usually comprises a heat sink contacting the LEDs to dissipate the heat generated thereby.
When the LED lamp is used outdoors for illumination, airborne detritus and moisture may enter the LED lamp, causing current leakage or short circuit, or other contamination of the LEDs. A conventional waterproof structure of an LED lamp includes a waterproof gasket and a groove defined in an envelope which correspondingly covers the LEDs. The envelope is disposed on the heat sink. The waterproof gasket received in the groove is sandwiched between the envelope and the heat sink. However, this structure requires compression of the waterproof gasket by the heat sink to expand in the groove, whereby the waterproof gasket intimately contacts the heat sink and the groove. When compression force on the gasket is excessive, damage to the groove, the waterproof gasket or other portions of the envelope can result.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has enhanced waterproofing addressing the described limitations.